We have constructed a new electrospray apparatus that is capable of stable spray for flow rates between 50ml/min - 5(l/min. We are using this spray apparatus to couple capillary HPLC to our Finnigan LCQ ion trap mass spectrometer and inusion electrospray to our Finnigan TSQ700 triple quadrupole apparatus. The use of this source has improved sensitivity by a factor of ~8 and has made electrospray MS considerably more robust.